


Fandangle

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Dysfunctional Family, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, POV Regulus Black, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Most things that Sirius owned were either large, noisy, or peculiar - or all three.
Relationships: Black Family & Black Family (Harry Potter), Regulus Black & Black Family, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Black Family
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Fandangle

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say, thank you so much to all of you who have read through all my little ficlets and drabbles and left kudos or comments, there have been quite a few of you over the past couple of weeks - and longer! - and I want you to know how deeply I appreciate it. There is nothing lovelier than waking up to a bunch of happy notifications! Please feel free to leave a comment to let me know if there is something in particular that has moved you or caught your interest, or if you would like to give me a prompt for something, or even just to say hello!
> 
> That being said, here is another dose of our sweet boy, Regulus. I hope you enjoy! :)

Sirius had left Grimmauld Place in a frightful state.

On the first day, Mother had vacillated between wailing about _her darling boy_ and shrieking about _the shame, the disgrace of her flesh_ (Regulus wasn’t sure which was more terrifying, the screeching or the crying) and Father had, quite wisely, barricaded himself in his study.

On the second day, Regulus had stood next to his father as Walburga paced up and down the length of the drawing room. She had ranted about mudbloods and blood traitors and keeping the bloodline pure at all costs. Regulus had been forced to watch as she scorched his brother’s face from the family tree, and was forced to verbalise his agreement when she told him that he no longer had a brother, that he had _never_ had a brother, and that she would not hesitate to remove _him_ from the tapestry too if she so much as heard him utter Sirius’s name.

Orion, his face an impassive mask, had stepped around his wife as she collapsed to the floor in a heap of black silk and tears and returned to the safety of his study. Regulus had paused, only briefly, before deciding it was probably more dangerous to attempt to comfort his mother than to ignore her in her grief.

On the third day, Orion made the journey up to the top-floor landing for the first time that Regulus could remember. Regulus watched from his own bedroom doorway as his father cast a remarkable amount of protective charms on Sirius’s bedroom door, heard the locks click into place and saw the subtle shimmer of the enchantments weave together like a fisherman’s net.

“I do not need to remind you, Regulus,” Orion said, still facing Sirius’s bedroom door. “That you should not attempt to pass through this door unless you wish to suffer the most painful consequences.”

“Yes, Father.”

That night, when he was sure that his parents had retired to their own rooms, Regulus slid open his heavy bedroom window and hopped onto the ledge. He shimmied along and used the drainpipe for support as he swung onto the ledge of the next window along.

He peered through; his father’s protective enchantments were visible even from the other side of Sirius’s bedroom door. But Orion hadn’t thought to place the same restrictions on his wayward son’s _window_.

Regulus slipped inside. He risked a muttered _Lumos_ , and began searching his brother’s room by wandlight.

He wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for. Something small. Something that he could carry in his pocket, or easily keep hidden. Something that wasn’t overly _suspicious_. Which was quite the difficult task, since most things that Sirius owned were either large, noisy, or peculiar - or all three.

Regulus passed over the monstrosities that his brother considered _artwork_ because he hadn’t yet mastered the Permanent Sticking Charm and couldn’t remove them even if he’d wanted to. He avoided Sirius’s wardrobe because it was filled with muggle things and Mother would know instantly what he had done. He considered taking a letter or a photograph but didn’t want to be reminded of bloody _Potter_ every time he wanted to think about his brother.

Sirius’s desk was filled with the nonsense of teenage boys: dirty socks, mangled quills, a forgotten library book. Sweet wrappers and something horribly slimy. What looked like half of Zonko’s joke shop.

But under the bed, he found the strange metal box that Sirius kept his tinkering tools in. He dragged it out, opened it, and could immediately remember all the times he had lay, right there, pretending not to watch his brother take odd pieces of muggle equipment apart and attempt to put them back together again.

The strange metal objects felt cold to the touch and very smooth. Most of them were too large or too heavy, but when he spotted a little silver thing glinting at the bottom, he _knew_. It fit neatly in his palm, a strip of metal with ends shaped like the crescent moon. He couldn’t remember what Sirius had used it for, but it was stained and dented in places so Regulus knew that he _had_ used it.

Feeling decisive, he tucked the object into his pocket, shoved the box back under the bed, and left the way he came. Mother and Father would be none the wiser, and now he had _something_ to remember his brother by.


End file.
